Une vengeance
by Al20.9
Summary: Mira s'invite chez Luxus pour savoir comment il va elle ne se doute pas une seconde quel tournure cette visite va prendre


Des cris retentissaient dans toute la guilde. Mirajane était au bar servant une boisson à Lucy. La barwomen avait un air triste voyant qu'un certains mage de la foudre n'était pas là. Elle n'avait même pas envie de taquiner Lucy sur sa relation avec Natsu. Makarof arriva a demanda à la démone de le suivre à l'étage. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se placèrent devant le paneau des « S-Quest ». Le maître prit la parole :

« -Vous vouliez me parler maître ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, mon petit fils est parti régler un problème avec son père et depuis il ne me parle et ne reviens plus à la guilde. Peut-tu aller voire chez lui, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr mais vous savez Luxus est très réservé.

-Oui je sais, mais comme vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes petit ça changera peut-être quelque chose. »

Sur ce Mira parti pour chez le dragon slayer. Il pleuvait, la jeune femme complètement trempé frappa à la porte sans aucune réponse :

« -Luxus je sais que tu est la alors ouvre. C'est ton grand-père qui m'envoie, dit-elle la voix tremblante »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit fils du maître qui lui fit signe d'entré. Il était habillé d'un pull gris et d'un pantalon noir. Il lui dit de s'asseoir sur le canapé et mis une couverture sur ses épaules. L'appartement était petit il y avait un canapé, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, dont la seul fenêtre était (une énorme) qui prenait tous le salon, et deux porte qui devait être la chambre et la salle de bain. Luxus habitait au dernière étages et la vue était magnifique. Luxus s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de la jeun femme.

« - Qu'est sque tu m'veux ?

-Luxus… je m'inquiète pour toi et ton grand-père aussi.

-J'ai rien

-C'est pas ce que je cru comprendre

-ça te regarde pas

-C'est pas POSSIBLE d'être aussi casse burnes ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te renferme toujours sur toi même ! Je veux juste t'aider moi ! Elle avait les yeux remplis de tristesse

-Si je te le dit tu le répète à personne, ok ?

-Tu me prend pour qui !

-Bon alors tu vois bah j'ai été voire mon père et il m'a dit plein de truc a propos du vieux et puis il m'a dit que….j'étais une erreur et que je pouvais lui servir.

-Non mais j'y crois pas comment peut il dire ça tu n'es pas un pion sur l'échiquier du destin, tu n'es pas une erreur et si tu en es une tu es la plus belle, dit elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

-Mira….

-Tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi »

Le rouge lui monta au joue

« -Merci Mirajane dit il tous rouge

-De rien…

-Tu es trempé… »

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et attrapa une chemise. IL lui indiqua la salle de bain pour quelle aille prendre un douche et se changer. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle resortit le vêtement du dragon slayer était bien trop grand, mais le mage trouvé quelle avait un certains charme. La jeune femme se posa sur le canapé.

« -Merci pour tous…. Je vais rentré maintenant

-Non j'ai commandé des pizzas j'ai pas envie de tous m'enfiler tous seul

-D'accord »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte c'était les pizzas. Elle avait une pizza chorizo,merguez,mozzarella,tomate et lui avait une tomate,fromage.

Pour le taquiner un peu la démone commença a lui mettre de la tomate sur la joue :

« -Tiens !

-Attend si je t'attrape je te jure que tu va me le payer cette attenta a la tomate ! Cria t il en se jettant sur elle

-Luxus.. ah!ah!ah ! Arrête je t'en prie !

-Le mot magique ?

-S'il te plaît…

-Bon maintenant tu sais a quoi t'attendre

-Bref… Luxus je peux dormir ici s'il te plaît

-Ouais si tu veux mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de l'orage

-D'accord un point faible. Tu a peur de l'orage mais tu aimes être avec un mage de la foudre ?

-Oui la différence c'est que tu es plus sexy que l'orage

-Ca je le sais »

Mira se leva pour aller jeter les boites de pizza dans la cuisine et en revenant se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur les genoux de Luxus.

« -Euh pardon…

-Pas grave. On joue a un jeu

-Si tu veux

-Alors les règles sont simple tu doit juste réaliser une de tes envies là maintenant.

-Ok je commence…. Alors j'aimerais te dessiné une moustache, ce quelle fit

-Moi te tirer les cheveux comme vengeance

-Alors a mon tour. Lève toi ferme les yeux et attend ma vengeance.

Il se leva, ferma les yeux et senti quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres. Il comprit se que Mirajane faisait et commença a caressé les lèvres de la démone avec sa langue pour se frayé un passage.  
>Elle accepta l'invitation et le laissa entrer. Il dure rompre leur baiser par manque de souffle qui se termina par un je t'aime simultané.<p> 


End file.
